The One that Got Away
by SienaKitsune
Summary: He loves her, she loves him, but it ended. Years later they meet again, he still loves her, she still loves him. But with more complications than before, will they get their happy ever after? With Kuroko and Akashi's son AkashiXFem!Kuroko Akakuro :3
1. Chapter 1

The One that Got Away

Chapter 1:

Akashis' POV

It has been over five years since the meaning of my life faded away.

Now, at the age of twenty-five, I have already accomplished things that are far beyond me, like the Akashi I should. Everything was predestined and calculated for me since the day I was born. I get everything in life. It was all given and everything else is. My life comes nothing short of perfect.

All except one. Kuroko Tetsumi . The light of my life. The only person that I, the captain of the legendary Generation of Miracles knuckled under. The world wasn't the same with her, with her around I'm not an Akashi, I'm me. It was an emotion I did not know I'am capable of. Akashi Seijurou fell in love with Kuroko Tetsumi. She was an enigma to me, unpredictable and for once I felt that I was human. That I do exist. Not an heir following what was expected of him but a person of his own free-will. She was one of a kind and falling in love with her was probably the best thing I have ever felt.

I remembered the time I expressed my feelings to her, it was after a team meeting. Me, the captain and she as the manager along side with Momoi . We were alone in the club room collecting research materials on the next team we're having a match on. It was the first time I became nervous, forgetting all logic I ended up pinning her on the door and kissing the lights out of her. It was heaven but reality had to kick in and I look at her intensely not letting her go, conveying my feelings through my hetero chromatic eyes. It took me by surprise when she hugged me back

and whispered "Took you long enough Akashi-kun" and pecked my lips.

I hugged her tightly and smiled, not a smirk, not a grin but a real smile. Ah Kuroko Tetsumi someday you will be the death of me. I was fighting the urge to jump and shout 'Yes' like a dark-skinned basketball idiot I know or do a victory dance that a blonde model would do. It was blissful it was like a dream.

But the devil came to visit me and I entertained him. I got burned and now only ashes remain. Will I ever find her again?

Now, I could only dream of her. Touch her and kiss and love her. Replaying our movie in my mind every night. The memory engraved in my mind became like a long lost dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The One that Got Away

Chapter 2

Australia, Crossford Academy 9:47 am

Crossford Academy's playground iss usually full of children playing but now it is deserted with no single soul. No wait, a teal head could be seen on the sandbox. A kid wearing the academy's uniform and seems to be skipping. A fifty-year old man clad in a dark grey suit approaches the young kinder gardener. The blonde six footer man sat alongside the young student.

"Class is still going, why are you here?" Grey eyes looked at the brunette.

"I don't need broken radios." the boys answered and shrugged still continuing to build his magnificent full-scale castle.

The older sighed "How many times must I tell you to respect your teachers hmm?"

"I'm saving their pride by not correcting them in their mistakes." the little man countered "I bet they did not even know I'am here. They already checked my attendance" the boy added, he inherited his mothers' invisibility.

Dean Crossford chuckled his face crinkling "I guess my school is no good for a prodigy like you. But I'm still the principal you should at least show me some respect Tsuji"

Calculating cerulean eyes locked in to grey ones "You wouldn't like that gramps"

Dean went for a full blown laugh "I guess you're right. Then how about a round of chess in my office?" He offered.

Blue orbs sparkled "You're on!" he coughed " I mean, If you insist"

Crossford smiled at least the teal head prodigy did not lost the boy in him. Raised alone by his mother he was forced to grow up. '_Who could leave such angels was beyond him'_ He and his wife Natalie came to love Kuroko Tetsumi and of course Kuroko Tsuji when he came. Scratch that they adopted Tetsumi and is Crossford now, Tsuji is too. The two filled the gap their family of two was missing.

:::

Crossford elementary building, staff room

A shoulder length cottony sky-blue hair bowed before an auburn haired woman.

"Natalie-san I'm off now, thank you for your hard work"

"Tetsumi you're too polite. Anyway, say hi to the two boys for me. I bet their on Dean's office playing chess again" Natalie smiled "and my husband losing as always." she added.

"I will." Kuroko smiled a little and left.

She sighed as she walk on the prestigious academy hallways. Tsuji never attended half of his classes, where he got that she have no idea. Her son was the boy version of her, a total carbon copy but has HIS winners fetish. HIM, she haven't spoken his name in years and neither did the people around her.

'_That man was probably leading a peaceful life with his own family_.'

'_No! Don't think about him, the past is over, the past is over_.' she repeated mentally. It became her mantra over the years.

To wind off her mind she thought about what to say to her obnoxious angel. As she approached the heart of tha main building where Deans' office is. She knocked and opened the door slowly. She smiled at the peaceful scene inside. Tsuji was situated on Deans lap both sleeping soundly. She found a shelter under the Crossfords when HIM and her own family have forsaken her. Two-months pregnant she hitched a ride in a yacht owned by the couple, heading to Australia managed by Kagamis father. They did not expect the Crossfords to find out, but it turned out to be the luckiest thing that happened. This was not the life she imagined to have, but it was nonetheless the simple life she craved for. She prays this peaceful setting to last but she was all too aware that nothing last forever. She believed on it once but not anymore.

:::

Japan

"Shin-chan! You haven't called me in ages!" Takao Kazuna whined loudly, making one Midorima Shintarou to take his phone away from his left ear. His girlfriend since high-school is always on hyper mode. Though he wasn't going to complain since it was a part of her that he also like. Secretly though.

"Don't be ridiculous Takao. I called you yesterday." Midorima said pinching the bridge of his nose for the incoming headache. "Besides I'm too busy to call you"

Other girls would probably be annoyed in receiving such response but Takao Kazuna was not really an ordinary girl. She see beyond what was in a person and the same do for Midorima. Despite the tsundere act he is always pulling, she saw a soft heart.

"I miss you too Shin-chan!" Takao said those three words, enough to make the green head to blush and stutter on the phone.

" Aww! Shin-chan's blushing"she giggled. "By the way Shin-chan have you eaten already?"

"Yes, I already did at the hospital." Midorima answered sitting on his sofa.

"EH! But the food there is tasteless! Wait for me I'll come over and cook for you!" Takao offered.

"There is no need for that Takao." He reached for the remote on the center table, turning on the t.v.

"Hmm maybe we could find one way or another to relax hmm" she grinned knowing too well what the green head might be thinking. "Relax Shin-chan I"m offering a real massage though. But if you mean a different one I won't mind." She grinned mischievously. Her Shin-chan's so easy to tease. Midorima do not know any other way to respond to that other than "TAKAO!"

Due to the consecutive heart attacks the doctor had he was surprised by the volume of the t.v, he tuned it down when breaking news flashed on the screen.

"NEWS FLASH : A TRAFFIC ACCIDENT JUST HAPPENED ON XXX INTERSECTION TOKYO. A CAR WAS HIT BY A TRUCK. AFTER THE COLLISION THE TRUCK DRIVER ESCAPED LEAVING THE SCENE. THE VICTIMS ARE RUSHED TO MIDORI HOSPITAL WHOSE NAME WERE FOUND OUT TO BE..."

"Shin-chan? Shin-chan!" Takao's concerned voice fell in deaf ears.

"Kazuna I will call you back." He hanged up and grabbed his coat and cellphone heading back to the hospital.

"Just what is going on? Shin-chan?" she looked at her phone deep in thought.

:::

'_Tetsumi...Tetsumi..Tetsumi_.' A voice calling to her fading slowly in the background. '_I know that voice'_

"Tetsumi..Tetsumi wake up" Natalie shakes her shoulders slightly. Blue eyes peeked under her mop of cottony blue hair.

" You okay? You look paler than usual" her adopted mothers voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine Natalie-san" she insisted though not really sure. That voice disturb her.

Natalie straightened, walk back to her table, grabbed some files and walk towards Tetsumi's chair.

"Dean needs these files signed. Take these to him" She handed the files to Tetsumi.

"No need to rush and take your time." Natalie smiled.

Dean was clearly surprised of her arrival, but said nothing. He asked the same questions as his wife but was met with the same answer. She could not answer them when she herself did not know what is wrong. Tetsumi took a detour back to the staff room to avoid crowds. She suddenly got chills when her cellphone vibrated. '_Nah, I'm just being paranoid'_. She fished it out her pocket and Kagamis name flashed on the screen.

"Hello Kagami-kun" She tried to sound normal, but for people who knew her could tell the difference.

"..." A pregnant silence ensued. Tetsumi waited patiently. Kagami could not take silence very well even if it too was killing her now.

" Your grandmother called." Tone dead serious.

"You have to go back here" he said with finality

"Wha.." confused.

"Your parents are dying Kuroko" he said lamely "they're dying".


	3. Chapter 3

The One that Got Away

Chapter 3 : The Lovely Moments of the Past

The bullet train from Kyoto finally reached its final destination. The doors automatically opened and on one particular came a person with fiery red hair and hetero chromatic eyes. A 5'8 ft. dashingly handsome young man in his Rakuzan uniform, walked gracefully through. The crowd seems to be fixated on him, admiring looks were sent in his way, every person was in awe. He doesn't seem to mind or was too used to mind. His face stoic but inside he was ecstatic, the captain of Rakuzan was in total cloud nine. He was finally going to see her again after the Winter Cup. After being together since their last year in middle school, they've resorted in e-mail and video chatting, since Akashi is in Kyoto and Kuroko in Tokyo. They do dates at least twice a month, since Akashi is busy with school and extra curricular activities and so was Kuroko.

Maji Burger is his first stop, he bought his beloveds' beloved vanilla milkshake. Ah, the things he do for Tetsumi. He briefly wondered if the brunette is aware of how much control she got over him.

He arrived at Seirin and waited patiently for the teal head. He activated his emperor eye so he wont miss out his Tetsumi. Seijurou was fairly aware of the attention he was getting from both guys and girls. Admiration, submission or jealousy.

"Is that Akashi Seijurou? Kyaa! He's so handsome."

"What is he doing in our school?"

"Maybe waiting for someone? A girlfriend perhaps?" A series of NO's were heared

"Maybe someone in the basketball club?"

"Eh! But some rumors said that a ghost is residing in their gym. Like somone is talking to you but no one's around."

The students whispered, if one could call that a whisper since it could be heard three blocks away.

"Akashi-kun" Akashis heart jumped a bit, though he doesn't show it. He scolded himself mentally for not paying enough attention.

"Tesumi, it is Seijurou for you." How long was he going to tell her that.

"Is that for me" A pale finger pointed the milkshake in Akashis hand.

He sighed inwardly, Tetsumi is really stubborn. He nodded and hand her milkshake, his lips curving a little. He found her sipping the milkshake adoringly cute and very childlike. He wondered if he should get jealous, that the drink got more attention than him.

"Hey! Kuroko where did you run off...too" Kagami Taiga's face became guarded when he saw Akashi. "Akashi" Kagami never liked this Akashi though he respect him in regards of basketball.

"Taiga" Akashi faced him. He becames ten times more intimidating.

The two locked into a staring contest.

"Oi, Bakagami did you find Kuroko?" Koga shouted, he followed the power forwards line of sight and "EEEPPP!". The rest of Seirin came hearing Koga's shriek. They found one scared kitten hiding behind a red tiger, while he said tiger is locked in a staring contest with a red Lion and if you squint your eyes, one Kuroko Tetsumi sipping her milkshake peacefully with no care in the world.

"My, if it isn't Rakuzan's captain? What can we do for you" Kiyoshi greeted all smiles.

"Hm, Iron heart" Akashi greeted back but not turning his eyes from Kagami.

"Mou, Dont call me that" Kiyoshi pouted a little.

"Why are you here Akashi? Huh?" Taiga blurted out with.

"I'm here for my girlfriend" Akashi answered straight forwardly.

All of Seirin stopped 'The scariest man alive has a girlfriend ?! Who is the perhaps bravest but unfortunate girl?' They all thought simultaneously .

A pale hand was raised, "It's me" Answering their questions.

"EEHH?!" They exclaimed.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand"We have to get going. Goodbye."

Well let me rephrase that 'We have more important matters to attend to than to waste our time on explaining when we could do something more productive than deafining shrieks'

The two disappeared from their line of sight.

"I forgot to say congratulations" Kiyoshi was the first one to recover.

"Bakagami do you know any of this?" Riko asked Kuroko's partner

"Um, Coach Kagami is not moving" the three first yeaar poking on the now stone Kagami.

Riko got hold of her weapon and smack Kagami on the head. That seem to wake him up.

"Get back here Akashi! Damn YOU!" He shouted.

Their after-school date had gone wonderful. They even got a purikura as souvenirs. Akashi was walking Kuroko home holding hands the entire time. They were near her block when he let his thoughts slip through his tongue. He is that unguarded when with her.

"How you like that sweetened drink I would never know" he shakes his head.

Tetsumi was already having her third cup of milkshake. Akashi raised an elegant eyebrow when Kuroko stopped walking and offered her drink to him.

"Akashi-kun is curious right? Why don't Akashi-kun have a taste to know?" she explained.

Akashi is skeptical but took a sip.

"So, how was it for Akashi-kun?" she asked as they resume walking.

"Sweet and delicious"she was satisfied with that only he wasn't finish

"Only because it taste like Tetsumi" he added perversely. Akashi smirked as she blush madly.

"Stupid Akashi-kun." she muttered turning away from him.

Akashi chuckled" And now, I'm stupid?" he grinned "and yet you still love me"he teased

Kuroko's face heated up ten times due to broke free and walk faster but due to Akashi's quick reflexes he caught her arm and spun her around to catch her in an embrace.

"I love you Tetsumi" He look down on her as if asking for permission.

"I love Akashi-kun too" She tiptoed and peck him.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind another one"Akashi said smiling.

She slapped his chest playfully "Baka Akashi-kun" she said blushing still.

"Only for you"

She hummed in agreement "Yes, only for me"and hugged him tight.


	4. Chapter 4

The One that Got Away

The Apocalypse

The attendant keeps talking, but Tetsumi's mind was off somewhere. Her adopted parents made the necessary preparations for her and Tsuji's flight. Promising that they will follow her as soon as possible. She was to set foot on Japan once again and meet her parents after all these years without contact. Maybe meet some of her friends Seirin or the GoM or God forbid HIM. The ringing of telephone brought her memories to a whole new level. Memories that were hidden deep deep inside.

_Kring..Kring..Kriiiing..Kriiiiin. "Hello..Tetsumi?" Akashis groggy voice ran on the other line._

_" Akashi-kun.." Kuroko greeted or more like murmured. She was hell bent on how to tell Akashi about her condition._

_"Tetsumi, what is wrong? It is seven minutes past two in the morning"_

_"Ah.. It's...It's nothing Akashi-kun" she ended up saying , gripping tightly the positive pregnancy test._

_Silence " Tetsumi you woke me up this hour for nothing?" Akashi's voice was cold. He barely had energy left to deal with her stubborness._

_"Let me inform you that I only slept an hour ago. We are not in high school anymore Tetsumi! If you have no one to disturb then go choose someone who is not busy" his voice raising slightly._

_"I would probably know If I was actually talking to the other person" she replied irritated too._

_"We talked yesterday"_

_"And you call that talking? I hardly had words to set in when you hang up" Voice getting chiller._

_"I have other obligations and responsibilities too, I just don't have the time anymore"Akashi reasoned._

_"Ah so, I am only for your spare time huh?" laced with some sarcasm." When you have the time, you remember you have a girlfriend and when you don't you forget her?" She added angrily._

_"Kuroko Tetsumi you are being unreasonable. We are not going to argue over the phone. Go to sleep and please do not call until you regain your reasoning ." He hang up._

_Tetsumi never hated the end tone that much in her whole life. Sure she and Akashi got into fights, but that happen rarely. She too do not understand herself, maybe her hormones is already messing with her. She wanted to tell Akashi badly about the growing life inside her. She placed the pregnancy kit on her top drawer. She flopped on the bed hugging her red pillow with golden swirls, burying her face on it. She hasn't talked to Akashi these past few days and when they did they ended up fighting. She will apologize to him tomorrow or maybe she could surprise him in his apartment. That would do, and she will make her announcement. She smiled and let sleep take her to the rainbow._

_She dreamt of the past, a certain happening in her Middle School years._

"_Akashi-sama, I like you! Please go out with me" A beautiful girl confessed her eyes close and head downcast._

_"I'm sorry but I cannot go out with you." The girl was about to protest but he added_

_" I'm sure you could find someone else." Akashi bowed before walking away. He is getting tired of this. His upbringing and his name was the only thing that is holding him back to just walk away. Unperturbed of the crying sounds, obviously used to it continued on his way. Akashi stopped walking a few good feet. He leaned on a post on his right._

_"Tetsumi, I knew you were listening" On the other side one Kuroko Tetsumi is also leaning. Her eyes looking up at the darkening sky, blank as ever._

_"She is a very beautiful girl Akashi-kun" she commented._

_"Yes, she was indeed beautiful" Akashi agreed, knowing fully what Kuroko is trying to say._

_"You know what I'm talking about Akashi-kun"_

_"Yes, but I do not see the need to talk about it" mentally sighing, Doesn't he express his feelings more? Tetsumi could be very insecure sometimes. It made him smile a little because it is after all a proof that she truly like him._

_"You two look good together" but what she really is saying 'One day you will leave me for someone like her'_

_"I would never leave you Tetsumi." Akashi answered her thoughts voice so near. Then she realized Akashi was now in front of her. She did not notice him moving from his previous position._

_He held her two hands "I promise you" kissing her knuckles._

_Kuroko still had her doubts, he is an Akashi after all and she.. she is a nobody. They are worlds apart. She felt like a protagonist in a drama having the same plot._

_"Have I broken a promise before?" of course it was a rhetorical question. She shakes her head slowly._

_"Akashi-kun I cannot compete with the other girls, nor am I beautiful or appealing" she said monotonously._

_"And you think that matters to me?" he raised his brow "You think so lowly of me then Tetsumi"_

_"No, I"m only afraid of losing Akashi-kun" Akashi was surprised her normally blank eyes had fear in them, he embraced he tightly. He was afraid of letting her go so vulnerable._

_"I love you Tetsumi and the moment I leave you will be the moment I leave my life." He buried his face on her hair._

_"Never be afraid because I mean to stay here forever, and even after that" he softly said. Kuroko was partly surprised of the amount of emotion on Akashi's voice, she gripped his uniform and close her eyes savoring the moment._

_'With Akashi-kun forever'._

_For long minutes they stayed like that, but for them the time stopped, both of them are alone and everything else don't matter._

_:::_

_The next morning_

_Nine-teen year old Tetsumi were never been afraid like this in her entire life. The morning had gone considerably well until her father saw the P.T kit. She was sent to her fathers office and was greeted by a slapped. She looked up at him holding her left cheek. Her fathers eyes, the same cerulean blue as hers had red hue on them._

_"Is this what I'm sending you to school for?! Is this what we get from providing you a good life?! We work to give you a bright future not to sleep around!"_

_"Takeru! That was out of the line!" Her mother cried, kneeling beside her shielding her away from her fathers rage._

_"Don't you dare shield your daughter Saya! You know too well what our situation is! I don't want her disgracing this family further" Fiery Sky blue eyes looked at her daringly._

_"Takeru! If you plan on cutting ties with Tetsumi I swear upon the grave of our ancestors I will kill myself!" that was the first time ever she saw her family in disarray like this._

_Takeru turned his back on the three woman, and spoke in a voice full of authority "Pack your things we are moving to London in a week" they were able to breathe a little but Tetsumi was out of the question._

_"and you're going to have an abortion. Period." His father said with finality before leaving the room._

_She wrapped her arms around her stomach, eyes unseeing and body frozen 'No, No,No' tears began to flow, she wont stop quivering she started to cry. 'Abort my baby?, Kill my baby' keeps replaying in her mind. Her mother's and grandmothers embrace seems to do a little comfort. She softly whispered "Akashi-kun"._

:::

_Drip..drip..drip.. tears continue flow on pale cheeks as she watched him kissing someone in front of his apartment door. Nigou felt his masters uneasiness whimpered, that is when Akashi noticed her. His eyes went wide but he remained still his position. She felt like dying. Inside she was being ripped slowly and painfully._

_She smiled sadly, before turning away from the scene that broke her heart to million pieces. She had no energy left her body, mind and heart cant feel anymore. All the years that they were together seems so far away. That everything was a big lie. She used to think that Akashi would be the last person who would hurt her. He turned out to be the one who would hurt her the most._

_She have no idea how but she magically reached Kagami's apartment door and knocked. A few seconds and the door opened_

_"Who the hell... Kuroko?" Kagami was dumbfounded Kuroko's face was so red her body was shaking uncontrollably while smiling._

_"Hello Kagami-kun..I..I..." she don't know where to begin. There were just too much pain..too much to say. Remembering everything she broke down and cry. Kagami caught her and took her inside with Nigou who was whimpering the whole time._

_Kagami let her cry her eyes out. His favorite t-shirt be damn. He rubbed her back giving all the comfort he could. When she was only sniffling did he let her go._

_"Okay, now tell me what happened." And he wouldn't take no for an answer._

_A very uncomfortable silence followed after she bit by bit tell Kagami what happened. His face hardened and a barely contained rage was emitting. She was afraid he would go on a rampage when he stood. But was surprised when he said_

_"In short you needed to get away here right?" he asked._

_She nodded rubbing her nose with tissue saying nothing. In just one day everything that is important to her was blown away. Her family and then Akashi. She sat still, thinking about the bleak future. How would she live and the baby. 'The baby! Oh My God the baby'.she hugged herself she felt so broken and useless. She couldn't lose this one thing that is left of her._

_Kagami felt like shit. Seeing Kuroko so broken he wanted to smashed Akashi's face into tiny pieces. But that could wait, first thing first._

_"Let's go. This maybe your only chance of getting away. We need to hurry" He took her hand and backpack. "I hope the ship is still there" he said in no one in particular as he fished his keys._

The next thing Kuroko knew she was boarding a ship and the rest happened. She left all the things that once mattered her to protect the only one thing left of her.

And now that she is coming back, she don't know what to expect. She looked at Tsuji on her side. She never regret her decision. He was all she have and that is enough for her. She could face anything now.


	5. Chapter 5

The One that Got Away

Time Line : Few days before the accident

_A humming petite girl with long raven hair is busy walking through the vegetable stand in the supermarket. The girl had obsidian eyes and striking figure. It was no wonder that she caught all the attention of the people inside. Few recognized her and is wondering what the heiress of Oono company is doing shopping alone._

_Haru Oono dismissed all her bodyguards, they of course protested but there is nothing that blackmail can't do. She wanted to prove herself to her fiance that she is now a responsible woman._

_' He would see that I would make an incredible housewife'. She giggled slightly, which made the onlookers blush. She is planning a surprise dinner for him using her superb cooking skills._

_Carrying bags did not dampen her mood, a task she used to hate. She greeted all the person she bumped into as she went to his penthouse. She immediately started working on dinner. Haru rummaged his cabinets in search for utensils. As she chop the vegetables her mind wandered on the girl she used to be. Before she met the love of her life, she was a spoiled rebellious brat, a prodigal one too but meeting him changed her. He was the first person who understood her and she was grateful of him. He became her hero. So she wanted to be someone worthy of the place by his side._

_"TADAA!" Haru exclaimed as she finish garnishing. She wiped her forehead she smiled widely looking at her homemade five star meal. She was double checking everything when the sound of the door opening reached her ears. Nearly tripping she dashed to where her special person is. She gave him her brightest smile and greeted_

_"Welcome home Seijurou-kun"_

_Akashi POV_

_Akashi is tired of today's work but he kept his eyes guarded in his own home seeing heeled shoes on the shoe racks._

_"Welcome home Seijurou-kun!" a girl wearing a frilly apron greeted him with excited voice_

_. "Ah! Let me help you with that Seijurou-kun!" she reached for his coat but he moved her hand away. Instead his fiery hetero chromatic eyes looked at her_

_"How many times must I tell you not to enter my house?" his voice as cold as ice._

_"Seijurou-kun is living alone, I'm worried about your health" she cowered under his gaze but reasoned herself._

_Without breaking eye contact he commanded "I could take care of my self. Get out now"_

_You could count on one hand the times that Akashi Seijurou was surprised and the reason was a certain unpredictable teal head. Akashi did not know if it was because of his workload taking a toll on him or simply of the this repetitive scenario with Haru, but he was caught unguarded thinking she would go away like always._

_But she did not._

_Instead she moved closer, closed her eyes and kissed him. Her plump lips met unmoving ones. She moved her lips against his, sensing no resistance. She was confused, realizing he was not responding. She opened her eyes and back away instantly as if she was holding a fire. His eyes is filled with rage and fist clenched tightly._

_"Next time you do_**_that_**_you will never see me in the same light again" he ominously threatened. Each word spoken like a poison. He was itching to hit something. He opens and closes his fist in an attempt to control his feelings but with no luck._

_His patience snapped when she just stood there trembling. Looking at him with terrified black eyes._

_"_**_GET OUT NOW!_**_" Akashi uncharacteristically shouted._

_She ran for the door, Akashi did not fail to notice the hurt look on her face._

_He hit the glass ornament ot his right. Akashi is terribly frustrated he know he deserved the suffering but Haru did not. The other people involved do not deserved this. He gritted his teeth as he punched the wall, drawing blood on the once blank canvass. He walked to the kitchen disregarding his bleeding hand to fetch a glass of wine. Wine became his constant companion each time he self-loathe. He laughed bitterly, Akashi Saijurou the dream boy of evey girl and the male populations idol is self-loathing, no one brave would even think of that. Akashi stopped, seeing Haru's hard work which made him feel worse. He finished his first glass in one swig, followed by another one and another and another._

Midori Hospital:

Akashi opened his eyes. His memory of that night was very vivid. He was sitting on a bench ouside Midori Hospital in a peaceful park. Only a few patients were in the area. Akashi leaned on the bench and look at the clear blue sky. He needed to do some thinking, thanks to Haru.

She is currently confined to the hospital after gulping sleeping pills after that night. Yes, she tried committing suicide. Normally Akashi do not need to think in deciding, for he could see what is beyond. This past years he always seem lost, like he had no direction.

'Chance' remembering what Haru told him or more like begged.

'_I'm asking a chance Seijurou-kun!'_ she sobbed holding his arms like a lifeline. Her distressed face full of tears. '_I..I love you ! I.. just love you too much..too much. Please a chance ! A chance'_ she cried until she fell asleep.

Akashi would have rejected her straight away but given the situation he could not outright do that, and more importantly he too could understand what she feels. He would probably beg for Tetsumi's forgiveness if they meet again. He would ask for forgiveness even if his sins were unforgivable. He already prepared himself in whatever Tetsumi do to him, but he would take her back. No matter what or how long it will take. He stood to make his way when he was surprised by a sight to behold.

Akashi was tranced, he found himself staring at the familiar blue eyes he love.

Voice filled with longing he called out softly "Tetsumi"

end of chapter

Foxnotes : here is an additional story :3

The One that Got Away

Omake: Pregnancy

Kuroko Tetsumi is lying on a queen sized bed reading pregnancy books on her huge and elegant room. The room was full of baby things, from the crib and mattress, huge amount of toys and diapers, feeding bottles and everything else on the long list. Seriously, Natalie had gone overboard in shopping for baby supplies. No one could blame her though; she and Dean never had the chance to do one. She admired the couple's love for each other, staying strong after all this years. She sighed; she could already see a spoiled baby boy. She put down the book she was reading and rubbed her swollen stomach and looked out the window, thinking about Kagami's last phone call.

She was silent; after all it was to be expected to happen.

"_Akashi is marrying some rich girl. It was announced on the newspaper sayi'n about merging or something"_

A single tear fell, '_Are you happy now? '_she smiled head downcast '_I hope you are I really do'._

_'He had already moved on his life, we should start too Tsuji"_

:::

Two and a half old Kuroko Tsuji is on his mother's room to look for a scissor. He was making a Mobius strip which he finds quite interesting. At two he could already read and was often found in the library or at Dean's office. He is also fond of basketball. When he met Taiga he was immensely amazed by his height and build. He also learned about the redheads sport that he let Taiga teach him how to play. He knows he is different from the other kids. Aside from his exceptional intelligence, he is aware of the fact that he has no father.

"Ah! Here it is" He said, holding Tetsumi's sewing kit. But another thing caught his attention. Inside the drawer a worn out wallet lies. He picked it and examined its content. He saw pictures of a basketball team. "_Seirin ? Huh, Mom_?" he heard about them but he did not know that his mother is on basketball club. He saw a younger version of his mother in between a girl with short brown hair and squeezed with large hands by the neck of a smiling brown haired man, he saw Bakagami also squeezed by the same man but in a rougher manner. There is a cat person, a tall guy with thick brows, a strange good looking black haired, a spikey haired guy with closed eyes and a scowling four eyes with three average guys in tow. '_This is mom's and bakagami's team. They looked like a family. Hmm'_

There was another picture and he also took a good look, he read the writing on the other side "Teiko middle, third championship". He was amazed of the oozing aura of these men in the picture especially the redhead, which he infers as the captain. He can't help notice the difference in heights of these players, yet the captain is the shortest of them. He does not wonder why, number 4 had such an authoritative look on him and he certainly had the charisma.

He felt somehow inspired, he too lack the height for someone playing basketball. He took one good look on the red head before putting back the wallet to its original place. He failed to notice the third picture peeking out. A teal head beauty and a red head on their school uniform, both smiling slightly, holding each other's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The One that Got Away

"Are you going in or not?" Kuroko Tetsumi turned around hearing the question, she saw a smiling orange haired doctor. She was previously taking the time of her life standing outside her parent's joint room, when she was startled by the doctor's cheerful tone.

"I knew you were going to come. I came as fast as I could when I heard the news. Grandma is inside; I was going to check upon her when I saw you standing here. I see, you did not change a bit still small as ever" the man grinned and rambled on and on but Tetsumi only blinked at him. This man acts so familiar with her. He then took notice of the lack of response of the teal head. He looked at her as if expecting something, which only confused Kuroko even more. She felt like she knew this man, yet she could not put her finger on it. Then like a lightning hit him he froze, realizing the obvious factor from the start.

Disbelief written on his face "Don't tell me… you… you forgot about me?!"

Now, Tetsumi felt bad to this man seeing his expression, it was somehow funny though.

"Heh, I guess it can't be helped, neh Kuroko-chan?" he smiled positively yet getting a little teary eyed, with some crumbs on the corner of his mouth. Tetsumi paused, crumbs , now that gave this man identity away. There is only one person clumsy enough to leave it like that. She smiled inwardly, this man haven't change at all. Due to the encounter they did not heard the quiet opening of the door, an elderly lady came out.

Tetsumi was about to call her childhood friend on his given name when someone beat her into it, a familiar voice she haven't heard in years.

"Shige-kun, you're here, who are you talking to?" the old woman's vision turned to her, their eyes locked.

"Ah! I better go first" Ogiwara bowed, leaving the two, but not before sending Tetsumi a comforting smile.

Tetsumi was sporting her ever famous poker face but no one could miss her welling up. No word said her grandma captured her in a fierce hug.

The hallway was filled with sobs and cries, Ogiwara Shigehiro, standing at the end of the hallway, smiled sadly. Even if he was a bit of an airhead, he has some sensibility to leave the two. He let them have their family moment, knowing Kuroko's grandmother had so many things to say. What happened became a horrible nightmare, her mother entered comatose state and her father had a lot of broken bones, rehabilitation would take years before he could walk again. At least Tetsumi was there now , and he really hope they could complete their family again. With renewed determination he resumed working. He flipped the file of the patient and headed out to his next stop. He and Tetsumi could chat next time, she would not go away again right. Shigehiro looked straight ahead to the elevator, in dinged and he entered. He pushed the button with label 4 a level higher than the Kurokos floor. He reached his top and walk through the quiet hallways. The floor is reserved for VIPs or wealthy patients. He found room number 14 and knocked twice before entering.

"Hello, Oono-san" Shigehiro greeted.

**:::**

Tsuji is terribly intrigued of the figure in front of him; he felt some strange connection to this man, which was the reason why he was standing out in the open instead of hiding. He ditched Kagami in the car, after his mother entered the hospital. This was their third day in Japan and they haven't done any sightseeing, and he was told that they were in for a vacation. But of course of the genius he was, he was fairly aware that something is going on. He was supposed to trick Kagami but in the process of searching for a hiding spot, some strange force made him study the red haired man sitting on a bench. When the man stood, hetero chromatic cat like eyes took notice of him. He noted that they had the same calculating eye as his and that got his attention even more. But he figured that the man was seeing something else.

Akashi was taken off guard of those cerulean eyes that is looking at him, studying him. For a second he thought he saw Tetsumi, no one could blame him though this kid is the exact replica of her. Though having the same eyes, this kids eyes seem to be sharp and Akashi know that this kid is really something else. Neither of them spoke, until the kid pointed his phone, on his phone strap to be exact, which is a shogi piece.

"Do you play Shogi?"

Akashi nodded, predicting the next question.

"Can we play a round?" Tsuji asked without any hesitation.

"Not a problem, then we must go to the lobby first, we do not have a board with us" Akashi agreed nonchalantly, walking towards the hospital entrance, which surprised the young man a bit.

"You accepted, even if you do not even know if I could even play. You are the first mister, you are not kidding with me, are you?" he asked while following the older man. Akashi looked down briefly to catch the little teal head's accusing expression, which he finds quite adorable. They were already inside the hospital when Akashi replied.

"You challenged me and I accept. Unless you're backing out" Akashi smirked.

Tsuji puffed his cheeks "I never backed out on a challenge before, especially when I'm the one who issued the challenge." Tsuji crossed his arms on his chest.

The medical receptionist who was handing Akashi the shogi board nearly slips the item to Akashi, hearing the teal head's declaration. He looked incredulously at Akashi who returned the look with **the look.** That shut the receptionist mouth. They walk back to the bench and began arranging the pieces.

"Hn, mister I suggest that you do not underestimate me, I have never lost in any board game before." Tsuji informed the red head.

"Then be prepared to experience your first defeat."

"You might be a hard one but my victory is absolute." Tsuji announced confidently.

Akashi look calm but inside he was surprised with that statement. This kid resembles him a lot. If he didn't know better he would say that this kid is his and Tetsumi's kid. He feels like he is talking to himself, he had the behaviour of an Akashi and they were so frighteningly alike even his shogi moves. Akashi felt like he was fighting himself but different. His old self returned around this kid.

'Clack'

Fiery cerulean blue eyes looked at red and yellow, and then turned sideways crossing his arms on his chest.

"Round one was only a warm up. Do not get cocky, only because you defeated me once, hmp"

Akashi was fighting his urge to smile, knowing full well that the other is frustrated.

"You put on a good fight, that much I can say." that was an understatement Akashi knew, the match was probably the hardest one Akashi had taken on, up until the end he could not predict who will win, not until his opponent made an opening. He won because of experience, but if the other had more of that, he might have lost the match.

"Those are only sweet words, but thank you nonetheless" Tsuji finally looked at him, after a moment of sulking. "Ah! I better go now mister. I hope we could play again." Tsuji ran away from Akashi "Next time I won't be so merciful, be ready." he shouted before waving and sending him warm smile.

Akashi waved a little, truthfully he wanted to talk some more with the kid. The kid had the same effect on him as Tetsumi a feeling he felt after a very long time. He sat on the bench calmly putting back the pieces in the board. When he finish he sat calmly.

"What do you want?" Akashi said out loud. His warm hetero chromatic eyes turned blank as men in black suits entered his line of sight.

"Satorou-sama asked for you, young master, he is at the main house waiting for you." They bowed.

Akashi stood and walk towards one of the men

"Return this to the lobby" he commanded handing out the shogi board; he hesitates a bit and looks at where Tsuji disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

The One that Got Away

T_he evenings are getting colder and colder, and the Winter Cup is fast approaching. Kurko Tetsumi adjusted her scarf tighter around her neck. Seirin's basketball club practice finished a little later than usual, so when dismissed by the coach they took a detour to a ramen shop near the school to warm their stomachs. Everybody was in full shape, since they plan to win until the end, and knowing that the Generation of Miracles are the opponents, they have to be on their best form. Tetsumi, being the manager were one of the last one to get home, Kagami accompanied her back home, and seriously he was the mother hen of the group. She arrived at the Kuroko household a little after dinner._

_"Tadaima," her grandmother appeared and greeted back._

_"Okaeri Tet-chan, I saw Kaga-chan outside, did he sent you home?" the elderly lady wipes her hand, she obviously washing dishes._

_She nodded, "Mama Kagami wouldn't let me go alone, even threatened me." Her grandma laughs and even giggled a little._

_"That kid is so charming," she smiled "by the way Tet-chan have you eaten already?"_

_She nodded again "I'm going to greet grandpa and go to bed."_

_Her grandma's mood visibly changes. "Go ahead then, and have a good night" she went back to the kitchen. She cast a concern look at her grandmas disappearing figure and sighed inwardly. Her grandpa became very sick these past few weeks, and the old man was adamant on staying at home rather than to go have a check-up. Her grandmother was restless because her Grandpa is a cancer survivor; her fear of losing her husband is coming back. The two heatedly argued about it but the old man wouldn't back down._

_Reaching his room, she paused after hearing coughing sound on the other side. She knocked, when it quieted down a bit._

_"Ah! My favorite grand-daughter is here." Despite what he was feeling, he gave her the best smile he could. She sat down beside him and greets back._

_"Grandpa, I am your only grand-daughter" she sighed, but thinly smiled at her doting Grandfather. He is like any grand-father in the world, the one who supports and motivates their grandchild in everything they do; he was her number one fan in basketball._

_"Exactly!" he laughed but ended up coughing, Kuroko immediately went to rub the sick man's back. He raised his hand to halt her, several seconds later. He steadied his breathing before giving her strained smile. Her large eyes filled with worry._

_"Do not worry, this old man's body is tougher than it looks Tetsumi," she nodded, holding her grandpa's hand tightly._

_"You'd be well soon." He pats her hand with his free one, he asked about her day. She tells him how as he slowly drifts to slumber. When she was certain that he was asleep, did she let his hand go and exited the room._

_But her grandpa never recovered it became worse; he was rushed to the hospital one time. His cancer came back and this time malignant. Operation cannot be performed anymore since the patient was too old and chances of surviving were extremely low. Tetsumi could only visit the hospital every single day for the next years until her grandpa's last moment._

That memory haunts her whenever she enters a hospital, so after talking with her grandma about her parent's condition she went outside to take a break. She figured she wasn't ready to face her father yet, and her grandma deemed it good to inform him first hand of her arrival. A warm feeling on her left cheek broke her out of reverie.

"Stop worrying too much," She saw Ogiwara's smiling face holding coffee on one hand and the other pressing warm milk on her cheek. He removes the milk on her cheek and puts it on her lap.

"Sorry, that is the nearest to vanilla the hospital has. We have no vanilla milkshake in here. Not advisable to the patients, you know." He babbles as he sat down beside her, drinking his coffee.

"Thank you," Kuroko looked at him straightly a look that made Shigehiro nervous. Her eyes look very grateful and sincere.

'_What the! Tetsumi, don't look at me like that! You're way too close'_ his heart thumps very fast.

"I mean it," she said, turning to look ahead that made Shigehiro breathe a little.

He followed her line of sight wanting to avoid eye contact and scratched his cheek with his fore finger, "Ehehe, What has gotten into you, no need to sound serious it was only milk, I don't cost that much." laughing a little.

Tetsumi whirled her face to him, cerulean eyes blank face reaction saying 'Are you kidding me?'

"Eh?" Ogiwara's clueless face insert here.

"Way to go to ruin the mood Ogiwara-kun" she said blandly, she was silent for a second and continued.

"I was talking about how you helped my family, taking care of them in my place."

"Ah!" He drank his coffee with ease "Then no need to thank me, I consider them my family too. You too, I'm glad you're back" he grinned.

"Still, I feel indebted to you." He blinks and blinks, staring at each other for seconds. Seeing her determined look, which he finds irresistibly cute, he turned his head sideways away from her and covers his mouth.

"Nemff"

"Hm?"

He coughed awkwardly, still not looking at her. "I said, name, call me by my name."

Kuroko thought about it, she has never called anyone on their given name before eve HIM. She had always wanted to remain formal with anyone and planned to see to it. But then she was greatly indebted to this man, her childhood friend who she hasn't seen for years, helped her family without blinking an eye.

"…..Shigehiro," she tried testing it. His ears perked up with this, and abruptly turned to her meeting her beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"Shigehiro-kun." She said more firmly with her deadpanned tone. That did it, speechless, Ogiwara's face was so red and steaming, he looked like a tomato with orange leaves. He covers his mouth to avoid any sound from coming out and stood suddenly, not wanting Tetsumi to see his burning face.

Tetsumi was mildly surprised of her childhood friend's behavior, but shrugged it as one of his antics. When the he was composed enough, he was planning to ask her out to dinner, when loud roars, I mean voice got their attention.

"You squirt! You made me look everywhere for you!" clearly the red head was pissed off, "Do you know what your scary mother will do to me if you got as much as a scratch?! She's gonna kill me! Kill me!" A tall bulky red head scolds a young teal head, while pinching his ears.

Feeling heroic, Shigehiro approached the two, "Uh? Excuse me, we are in a hospital. Please do not raise your voice and let go of the child's ears, he might lose it." He commented, not losing his nerves despite Taiga's animalistic appearance. Tsuji only looked at him in wonder.

Taiga let go of the brat's ears, Tsuji touches his swollen ears and glares at Kagami, while Kagami glared back.

But then Tsuji smirked victoriously, "I'm sure mother's going to kill you Bakagami, saying she was scary and all."

Kagami shivered, "You never saw how scary your mother gets, wait till you witness it!" Kagami hugged himself.

Tsuji's smirked widened, "I bet I will witness it now or later." Then he called out.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hah! As if you'd fool me shortie!" Kagami mocked, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he whipped his head slowly sideways to look at his shoulder. He froze seeing the familiar blue hair and eyes.

"Why, hello Kagami-kun." a smiling Kuroko said. Smiling. That was it, Kagami fainted.

Tsuji knelt to poke Kagami's sides. "Mom, you scared him too much."

"And just whose fault is that?"

"It was mine I guess." He answered also deadpan.

Ogiwara Shigehiro was lost; _"what just happened?'_ snapping out of trance, he asked frantically, "What? I don't get it, who is your scary mom?" he asked Tsuji.

The little man looked at Tetsumi, Shigehiro looked at her, and she looked at him. He looked back and forth between mother and son before finally passing out, following Kagami. He landed with a loud 'ooff'.

Tetsumi shakes her head disbelievingly, while Tsuji said a quiet "Idiots".

.


	8. Chapter 8

.**The One That Got Away**

_Under the dim light of my apartment door I stood, with her clutching my shirt. Her face is blushing as she close her eyes, waiting._

_I closed my eyes and leaned forward. For the first time since this started, my lips touched hers._

_I do not love her yet I date her. I held no feelings for her yet I kiss her. This is wrong terribly wrong._

_I know._

_She moved her lips against mine, I followed suit to keep my 'Perfect Fiancé Act'. I kissed her thoughtlessly, unaware of my surrounding._

_*whimper_

_My eyes shot open. My eyes widened considerably. Our eyes locked. She was standing a little far from us. Her beautiful eyes that I love so much, held so much pain. Her pale cheeks that I always love to pinch whenever I tease her are so damp with tears. She was shivering._

_I was frozen on my spot, my body refused to move. From the corner of my eyes I saw Haru looking in her direction. She looked at me confusedly, she did not saw her._

_Then she smiled a sad smile before turning away from me. The smile tells everything. She doesn't need words; just the smile and I knew what it meant._

_I screwed up. I broke her. It killed me._

_She walked away and I followed her. "Tetsumi" I called, our distance is widening. "Tetsumi!" I kept calling her but she did not stop. My words did not reach he., She disappeared._

A familiar message tone woke me.

I woke up breathing and sweating heavily. That was not a dream, it was my memory of that night, and the last time I saw her. The haunting smile of hers, I saw it again. I sat on my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I was about to wash my face when I notice something on my face. I touched my left tear stained cheek.

After washing my face, I went back to my room and grabbed my mobile phone. I opened Ryoutas full of emoticon text message.

"\/(^_^)\/ SURPRISE ! WAAAAHH! I'M FINALLY BACK! (*.*) * HUGS

DID YOU MISS ME? Oh and I will make it to the reunion..."

I turned off my phone after I scanned the text. So much of Ryouta in the morning.

The silence of the morning brought me back to the dream I haven't had for quite some time. My meeting with my father probably triggered the memories. I walked to the window. From my room, I have a full view of the beautiful garden of the mansion. I looked up the sky. It is still dark. The sun won't be rising in another two hours, but I'm not feeling sleepy. Not at all.

:::

Kurokos' POV

I stood outside my parents door again. Unlike yesterday he knows I'm here. Behind this door is the man who gave me life, the same man who wanted to get rid of my child. I have a lot of questions but the answer is behind the door. I knocked and turned the door knob.

The first thing I saw is the veranda is open, and my father is nowhere. The beeping sound of machine stole my attention. My mind became blank. I just stared at my mother's sleeping figure. I tried to keep my eyes on her, seeing her bandaged face and arm, those tube and machines around her. It's devastatingly painful seeing her like this. I walked to her side; I needed to close my eyes from what I saw. My eyesight is getting blurry when..

"She missed you very much." A tear fell. On the other side of the bed, for the first time in years I saw my father. He is sitting on his wheelchair. Unlike the last time I saw him, he looks tired and weary. I saw the fine lines at the corners of his blue eyes. Even the Sky-blue hair I inherited has lightened. He is looking at my mother and I also did that.

"We can talk outside." He wheeled his way out the door, I followed silently. At the end of the hallway there is a balcony. Such hospital this is. My father did not talk for a long time, nor did I. I do not want to break the silence, which might be the last peaceful time with him.

"I heard you had a boy…what is his name?" I do not know why father started the conversation with Tsuji, but I answered him nonetheless.

"…Tsuji, Kuroko Tsuji"

"Crossroad…What is he like?"

"…Physically, he is every inch like me. Even my invisibility, he has it. He could be hard-headed and very mischievous sometime." I continued when he hmmed.

"…He…he is kind of aloof, and skips all his classes, he was never caught though. He likes board game and basketball. He also loves to trick other people, using his invisibility. A troublemaker but still a good kid."

He chuckled at this, "Sounds like an obnoxious angel" I stared at my father's back, unable to say anything. There was nothing to say, it was the same description I had of my son after all.

"Tetsumi.." he called me in my given name. I waited patiently to what he will say. I braced myself for what is next.

"I will not forgive you…" He turned his chair to face me but I bowed my head down and tried to pull myself together. I expected worse but hearing those stings.

"..Because it is me who needs to be forgiven" he added. I did not expect him to say that. I was so surprised that, I made eye contact with him. Cerulean locked with cerulean. And he did not stop there, he mouthed those words.

"I'm sorry"

With tears in his eyes he asked me "Please forgive me, and come back to us. Come home." It made my tear ducts burst. I can't believe it for the life of mine. Speechless, I could only nod again and again.

:::

Ogiwara Shigehiro ran like the building is on fire, he was running fast that on his way to turn he bumped into someone. He frantically helped her stand up.

"Seriously Shige-chan you ruined my outfit! How is Shin-chan going to look at me now?" Kazuna Takao exclaimed looking at her outfit, then pouts at the sweating doctor.

"And it is not allowed to run in here. Tsk tsk ." she lectures him her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Takao-san! But I'm in a hurry. I'm looking for someone" he paused when he realized something. "Oh! You have really good eyes right? Can you help me find a kid?"

"A missing kid? How could you lost a kid Shige-chan! You bad doctor!" she slaps his shoulder, hard.

"This kid is special okay. He simply disappears from your sight." He said scratching the back of his head, sweat dripping down his face.

"Sounds like someone I know." She mutters.

Shigehiro looked at her. "Sorry? Did you say something?"

"Nothing! So what does the missing kid look like?" she asked as they walked toward the direction the orange head was heading.

"Let's see, he is about this tall" he motioned his hand to show Takao. "He has pale skin and sky blue hair and eyes. Eh?" Shigehiro looked at her confusedly seeing her shocked expression.

Takao Kazuna quickly said. "Ah, Ahaha. Uhm, maybe we should look outside and alert the front desk too."

"Maybe, you are worried about how your outfit got wrinkled by me! Do not worry Takao-san. I will tell Doctor Midorima and take responsibility!" He announced pounding his chest.

"Uh No, Thanks but I'll handle it. Besides that might cause some misunderstanding, I'll pass."

While they are looking, Kazuna thoughts are on spiral. 'I'm getting really curious about this invisible kid."

They are currently searching the park, when Takao's vision caught a tuft of blue hair behind a bush. She called Shigehiro to come after her. They hid on the other side of the said bush. She only intended to spy on the kid to observe him unseen and hand the rest to the doctor. But things did not go as planned.

"Why do we need to hide Takao-san?" Ogiwara whispered. "Besides you are destroying your outfit. How will I explain these to Doctor Midorima." Seems like Shigehiro is very concern about that.

"Sssh! be quiet for once you orange doctor!" she quietly hissed at him, with face of a predator.

But her look of doom quickly dropped.

"Yes, he is right Takao-san. Why are you indeed hiding?" velvety voice, spoken like a king. She know the voice, she will never forget that voice.

She wanted to punch herself, how could she fail to notice the Emperor is beyond her.

"You know them Mister? I was also wondering the same thing. You saw us like miles away before hiding." A monotonous voice asked. She stood up to explain herself dragging Shigehiro along the way.

"I'm sorry it was not intentional!" she bowed and looked up as fast as lightning. She stared hard at Tsuji. While Takao is unmoving Shigehiro went to Tsuji.

"I was looking all over the place for you." He patted the brat's hair, but when he felt how soft it is, he decides to ruffle it.

Akashi coughed. Shigehiro's mandarin eyes clashed Akashi's heterochromatic ones.

Shigehiro smiled bitterly 'This guy doesn't like me, does he?' he mentally thought.

**FoxNotes**:

Words can't express how I feel (I know this line is used too much, but yeah I can't express it any other way hehe), to you who have been supporting this fic from the start. You are all making me blush. To you, who read this and favorite and follows, and you who reviewed and loved my OC, I send you a heartfelt THANK YOU! HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	9. Chapter 9

FoxNotes: You are in for a surprise :3 This time it's real. The fic is undergoing editing, so many to do eh? And have you read the Extra game?Season 2 of KnB :3 Shicks!

Listening to Super Cell while writing :3 Spells Life :3

The One That Got Away

:

Kuroko Tsuji's teal eyes is fixated on his mother while the latter prepares for the Festival they're about to attend. But the teal head had other things in mind that moment. He is currently contemplating whether to speak his thoughts to his mom or not. He never asked anything from her, unasked questions that he too deserved to know. He never asked anything about her past despite having the right because he values his mother very much. But this also requires alot of patience that made him sigh. He is already itching to ask her the bomb questions. Many things like what happened two weeks ago that makes him wonder.

_ Akashi and Tsuji were playing shogi when Shigehiro and Takao interrupted them. The new face confused the teal head very much. Who would not? She was sporting unbelievable eyes and shocking expression at him as if he was a ghost which is only half true by the way. He stood still and stare at the gaping expression of the new face that was introduced to him, which he later learned is Takao-san._

Two weeks passed and he still wonders tha reason why the redhaired mister left the scene after exchanging greeting. 'Maybe mister is busy, he looked like the executive type.' A cloth was place infront of him. "Mom what is this?"

His mother blinked "Tsuji I think the answer is obvious. That kind of expression only comes from Kagami-kun, is he rubbing off on you?" she smiles a little while the little boy reddened a little, embarassed. "It is your first time to attend a festival, so isn't it better to experience it fully and it starts at wearing yukata." She continued.

"..."

"Tsuji..." identical blank ocean orbs clashed with another.

"I got it." He muttered while Kuroko gave out a pleased sigh and kissed his head. "I gather that the prince know how to wear a yukata. Or do you need my help?"

"I'd do it alone" he shooed her out of his room in the little house. The house is owned by his old man Dean and Natalie, the two bought it for Tetsumi who refused to live in a big mansion. "This is all that Ogiwaras fault" he muttered. The orange haired invited them to the festival, he is not exactly energetic about that but seeing the slight spark in his mothers eyes he agreed. Of course if Tsuji is not going Kuroko won't either. After putting the yukata he examined himself in the mirror and surprisingly approves of it. The black sriped yukata fits him good. "Not bad"

He went out of the room when Kuroko called him downstairs in the two storey house. Reaching the end of the stairs he saw his mother wearing a black yukata with cherry blossoms print. Her hair is tied in a cute bun that emphasized her eyes and on the left side is a cute flower ornament, she too is wearing a little make up that only enhanced her features more. In short Tetsumi looks stunning.

"Ah Tsuji," She walks to him to inspect the outfit. "It looks good on you." She smiles.

"Mom looks great too." He complimented which gain him a smile and a kiss on the head.

"Shigehiro-kun will arrive any minute now." And speaking of the devil the door bell rang. Kuroko walked to answer but stopped when Tsuji approached. He opened the door and out came a smiling Ogiwara who is wearing an indigo colored yukata with little black neko prints but with the usual crumbs on his face.

"How childish." It was strange coming from a kid, but Ogiwara replied with.

"Eh? I thought it looks pretty good on me." He turn to look at himself again.

'I wasn't talking about that Baka' Tsuji extremely want to say that out loud but his mother would scold him for sure so he settled in silent intimidation but that too doesn't seem to be working since the orange haired is too busy dazedly looking at Tetsumi.

::

Meanwhile on the place where the festival is taking place, a group of colorful haired individuals is gathering attention. Well who would not take a second look on these undeniably good-looking people in the same group. Aomine Daikis is leaning in the sidewalks railing obviously bored or annoyed with Kise talking animatedly beside him with Momoi. The giant purple head Murasakibara eating his snacks and Midorima are waiting silently though the last would be thrown in the other twos conversation every now and then. The miracles are also wearing yukata. Police officer Aomine Daiki is wearing a navy colored yukata while the blonde model turned pilot is wearing an aqua-blue colored one with penguin designs, Murasakibara who became a pastry chef is wearing a sleeveless one exposing his muscles and the doctor wears a black yukata with white prints and the only girl in the group wears a pink floral yukata with her hair tied in a pretty style. They are waiting for the redhead to arrive. Just then a black car parked in front of them, it was Akashi and with him is Haru. Both are also wearing yukata, Akashi in white yukata with a dragon motif while his fiancee wears also white but with floral prints on it too, just like Momois. The arrival of the two sent an intense atmosphere. The miracle knows who the girl is of course the announcement of the twos wedding spread like widefire to them. These caused the rift between Akashi and Aomine. The latter blames Akashi for his shadows disappearance. Kise was the first one who talked.

"Long time no see Akashicchi and Oono-san" he smiles and nodded at Haru. The other also bowed at her save tan male, who straightened his back said nothing and head out. Momoi bowed at Haru again.

"I'm sorry about Aomine-kun Oono-san" she followed the tan male. The others could not blame Aomine for being rude so they stayed silent.

"We also better go," Kise said energetically to lighten up the mood somehow. The others could only nod.

:::

Back to Kurokos entourage, upon arriving at the festival they have stumbled upon Kagami who joined them he is also wearing a black sleeveless yukata. They were in the middle of strolling when they noticed the litte teal head stopped in front of a poster which reads 'Shogi Competition'.Tetsumi patted Tsujis hair lightly, he looked up at her.

"Want to sign up?"

"I can? But how about the festival?" he asked, he knows that Tetsumi was really looking forward to the festival and sitting and watching people playing shogi is not in her plans.

"I can go with him, you two go and enjoy." Kagam unexpectedly volunteered to babysit.

"Are you sure about that Kagami-kun?" of course Kuroko is doubtful because it was no secret that the two were not really the best of friends.

"It's fine with me mom, I'd make sure Kagami won't rub on me too much." he smirked when the redhead let out colorful words. Kuroko asked him again to confirm if that is what he really wants. He nodded each time.

"You could watch at the final mom," She fondly reffled his hair before the party was split in two.

Kagami and Tsuji watched the two, the boy glared at Kagami.

"I know what you are trying to do Bakagami!"

The red head looked down , "Why something wrong with that? Ogiwara is a good guy."

"I'm not saying he is bad, you shouldn't interfere."

"I'm the best friend and besides who else should date Kuroko. Ogiwara is a great guy."

'Since when did becoming a bestfriend tops being a son?' he mentally thought but did not reasoned that,since it'd be useless to Kagami. And a person came right in his genius mind.

"I know someone, just you wait Bakagami." He crossed his arms and walked to the tent where participants supposed to sign up. 'There is a chance I may meet him in here.'

When it was his turn to sign up, the lady who was in charged turned to Kagami asking if he was the one signing up, when she got the answer she nearly fainted.

Tetsumi and Ogiwara browsed the stalls side by side, as they get to the main place the crowd thickens and Shigehiro could only red faced offer his hand to Tetsumi, which the latter also took after a moment. They played Tetsumis favorite game Baloon fishing, they also tried some firing games. Throughout the whole time they were together, Ogiwara held her hand firmly. It was somehow new to Tetsumi since it was years since she became this close to someone after all. To take some break they sat on one of the bench and eat the takoyaki they bought. (Tetsumi insist on paying for her share). The sky looks as lively as the festival with twinkling star lighting the night.

"You look really good today." Ogiwara said, he was the first one who broke the silence.

"Thank you, Shigehiro-kun"

He grinned "I really enjoyed the night"

"Me too.." she smiles a little.

"Could...could we do this again?" Tetsumi blinked at him, "I mean, are you going away again? " he uneasily asked . Tetsumi was silent for a while before answering.

"When I came back, I did not want to get my hopes up so I expected the worse. I did not knew that things could go smoothly again but it's gradually getting better. Tonight I realized how I missed Japan, if possible I'd like to stay." she smiled at him and in tune fireworks lit up the sky, lighting them. Ogiwara by then knew what the loud pounding of his heart means. 'I still love her'

::::

The final match is about to start so Kagami decided to find Kuroko and Ogiwara. Like expected Tsuji is the one fighting and his opponent he is not that surprised at all , its Akashi. People are in awe of the little boy. He won every match with ease. People find it hard to believe that a child as little Tsuji would advance to the final. Before the match started the opponents had spare time to talk.

"Who are you with?" Akashi is concerned, he did not see anyone with the kid.

"Ah, a servant is looking for mom, she will be here to watch my match." Akashi noded.

"Say Mister, how about a bet?"

Now Akashi is intrigued, the kid smiled like he was plotting something but anyways Akashi let him.

"I'm listening."

"If I win you'd do my bidding and if you win I'd do yours Sounds fair right?"

"Could a five year old do my bidding?"

"Do not underestimate me Mister, and I'm six, well almost" Akashi agreed, no harm could be done with this little bet right?.

The teal head smirked. "Heh, now mister be prepared for your doom." As the match was about to start.

::::

Akashi want to believe that his eyes are betraying him but no, the little brat beat him. The whole place was in utter silence, they do not want the emperor to lashed out on them. On the other hand Tsuji is just as shock as Akashi. He do not believe much in luck but was partially convinced that it exist now.

Smiling widely he exclaimed "I won!"

Akashi is feeling depressed but seeing the teal heads smile 'I guess It will be allright if it is him.'

The brat looked at him "So mister time to introduce you to my mom. Hurry hurry!" He grabbed Akashis arm and scanned the area seeing his mothers hair he dashed to the direction, Akashi in tow.

:::::

When Kuroko and Ogiwara went to the shogi place, it was packed. And the crowd is going crazy, figures the kid is dominating the matches. They decided to wait since the crowd was so thick they can barely blend in. If Kuroko is not wearing a yukata she could have. The two sat on a bench not too far from the shogi place. Ogiwara later went to buy a drink leaving her alone. She is quietly spending her time when a familiar voice called her.

"Mom!" little Tsuji came running towards her, she caught him with open arms.

"What got you over excited? Is the grandprize milkshakes?"

"Mom stop kidding, anyway I just became a champion!" He smiled at her, Tetsumi never saw such a strong emotion coming from Tsuji it was heart warming. But her body turned cold soon enough.

"Tetsumi?.." a familiar yet foreign voice, it was no doubt it was him. She looked at the voice direction and saw him in flesh. It's real. She gripped Tsujis hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Foxnotes: Why did it take so many chapters before they met? Well, its because the chapters are short and I'd like them to meet after certain things have died down. Well here it is. Editing sure is tough. Thank you for the reviews *heart *blushes O/O

I'm terribly hoping that Akashi and Kuroko will have a duet song! Please please please ! :3

**The One that Got Away**

Another set of flickering fireworks lit up the sky. The crowd cheered. Most of them stopped in their tracks just to admire the colorful fireworks lighting the night. Amidst the lively atmosphere a group of people are on a hurry. Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Aomine and Momoi is searching the crowd. "Kise, it's your fault that we lost her." Midorima angrily blamed the blonde. Kise persuaded them to watch the annual carrying of the shrine carriage. Due to the thick crowd they lost the Oono heiress.

"Eh! It's my fault?" Kise whined. Murasakibara abruptly stopped on his track causing a chain reaction with him in the front of the group. Midorima bumped into his hard back and the rest on Midorima's back. "Owiiee!" "Ah! My nose Kise!" "What the hell Murasakibara?!" the green head angrily snapped at the snack loving giant but the latter is too occupied with what he is looking. "I see Aka-chin" "Huh? Where Muk-kun?" They peered over Murasakibara's figure. "OH! Akashicchi!" Kise called but the redhead paid him not a single glance. He pouted then called again, however Aomines next word overlapped his. "Tetsu?!" they look real hard to where Akashi stood and it's true, Kuroko is standing in front of Akashi with a child. 'A Child?! A little Kuroko!' Aomine advanced to approach the three but Midorima stopped him. "We should leave them alone." Outraged Aomine said "Don't fuck with me Midorima! We found Tetsu and you tell me to go away?! Like I'd do that!" He continued on his way but "What the hell—" Murasakibara is restrained him. Kise helped too to hold Aomine down. "Aominecchi calm down." The tan male looked at his childhood friend who maybe his only ally but Momoi also ditched him. "I think Midorin's right" that gained her a loud "Satsuki!" "Let's go," The center and the short forward dragged the tan ace's butt. "Midorin?" Momoi asked if the doctor is going.

"You can go ahead." The other member of the Generation of Miracles left. 'What are you going to do now Akashi?' he thought as he carefully watches the proceedings in the sidelines.

Tesumi's face has gone very pale, like blood has left her body. She stood rooted to the spot, Tsuji's hand clasped tightly in her hand. Tsuji looked up to her and to Akashi figuring things out. Her feet is cold, her whole body is. She met His gaze. To be able to look back without backing down. She knew someday He might learn about Tsuji but she did not expect that moment to happen now. Apparently there is no secret that could be kept forever. The tension in the air is heavy, that it was suffocating. Her entire being focused on the ghost of her past.

He stood there only looking at her, shocked evident on his face. He could not utter any word but her name. His throat constricted, all the words he wanted to tell her escaped from his mind. He walked towards her, his hand reaching out, wanting to touch her. To prove himself he is no longer dreaming. He got no further than a step for another actor entered the scene he waited for years to come. A highly unwelcome interruption.

"Tetsumi!" Ogiwara cheerfully waved "Sorry! I took so long, I bumped into an ex-patient of mine he-he" he then noticed Akashi, who is glaring daggers at him. He briefly wondered why. "Oh!" he said realizing the answer. "Akashi-san I found Oono-san!" he called behind him "Oono-san your fiance is here!" Tetsumi visibly stiffened at that. The tension went up, almost unbearable. The black haired girl went to Akashi's side smiling "Seijurou-kun"

"Do you know each other Tetsumi?" Ogiwara asked. The heiress widened her eyes in recognition of the name. "Tetsumi?" the doctor repeated, touching her pale face. "Are you okay? You look pale." She felt cold. "Your cold!"

"Ah, I, I'm fine Shigehiro-kun" Akashi clenched his fist drawing blood, his eyes blazing. Haru looked at him worriedly. _'How dare he touch her face and She called him on his first name?'_ he angrily thought.

"We should go home now Ogiwara" Tsuji, looking at his mother and observing Akashi.

"Right!" Ogiwara hurriedly bid the affianced couple goodbye. Tsuji being freed from his mothers grasp lingered for a moment before folowing his mother and Ogiwara. Haru is completely lost, she glanced at Akashi's figure and gasp. "Seijurou-kun you are hurt" she hold his hand but he snatched it back.

"Go home" his eyes still on the track where Tetsumi disappeared. "Do not make me repeat myself." He angrily spat seeing her reluctant frame from the corner of his eyes.

She bowed her head down, feeling useless "At least let me do this." She wrapped her handkerchief in his hand. She smiled at him sadly before leaving.

"How long did you know?"

"For a while." Midorima answered stepping out from the shadows. Akashi fiercely grabbed the green heads yukata, his hetero-chromatic eyes filled with rage "Why didn't you tell me!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You are still as selfish as ever Akashi. Kuroko is living a peaceful life now. I don't see why I should tell you." Midorima bravely said. The crowd avoided the two.

"What are you trying to say, Shintarou?"

"You know what I'm talking about Akashi." He started "Nothing changed since Kuroko left. You are still engaged to the Oono heiress and you are still your fathers puppe—" he got no further as Akashis fist connected to his face. Midorima stumbled back, fortunately his glasses did not break.

"You have guts to talk to me like that Shintarou." Midorima was tempted to retaliate but retreated in good order. "but what you said is not entirely wrong" Midorima unclenched his fist, he is dumbfounded. "I.. would surely hurt her again and make her cry, but" Akashi had such a sorrowful expression "I could never find myself to let go of her hand again." He paused looking at the path Tetsumi last stood "I'am selfish so I won't hand her to anyone." Midorima silently walked to Akashi and put his hand on his shoulder while adjusting his glasses

"We better treat your wound."

Letting go of Akashis treated hand, Midorima broke the silence that enveloped them. "What about Kuroko's son?"

"He is mine."

"You are so confident about that Akashi?"

"I met the kid himself, and he is very Akashi-like"

"Is that so? Somehow the thought having two Akashi is creeping me out." Shudders.

"Is it?" smirk "You don't have to fret Shintarou, for I feel that Ryota and Daiki would be the main target of entertainment of my..son" he said, testing the feel and he find it nice.

"I will send you her address and phone number" 'It is going against the rules of the hospital but , tsk how troublesome'

"I'm in your debt Shintarou, but what changed your mind? Perhaps you understood what I said " eyeing the doctor.

"Hmp, I would never understand you nor I try to." 'I would probably go crazy if I do.'

"Takao-san must be disheartened then, if you don't feel the same."

"Now that I think about it, I should't help you"

"Now now Shintarou, you would not mind if Takao-san could get a hand of your middle school pictures in a maid costume won't you?" he smirk when the greenhead flushed red from embarrassment "In my brief knowledge of her she is the type that would be extremely delighted with those kind of pictures."

"You deleted that already!" Midorima raised his voice and it's true that the redhead **supposedly **deleted that already when he did some errand for his captain during junior high.

"I did?" Akashi put an innocent face.

"Akashi!"

Akashi stood to go while the doctor continue to rant. Midorima did not catch Akashi's grateful smile and the quiet "Thank you"

:::

Ogiwara, Tetsumi and Tsuji meet up with Kagami, the red head proposed to send the mother and son home. Kagami drove them home. Kuroko suddenly missed the usual bickering of Kagami and Tsuji since it was very quiet inside the Seirins ace truck. Arriving in the twos house, Kuroko immediately tucked in Tsuji in his bed. She remained in her sons bedside even after the brat is already sleeping sounly, she was starin her sons face, holding his hand as if he will disappear. Hour past until she went out of Tsuji's room, Kagami was waiting for her outside. "You don't mind me crashing here tonight ."

'Mamakagami worries a lot' she nodded. They went to the veranda.

As usual Kagami is the first one to talk. "So, what happened?"

"I saw Him today."

"The Bastard?! Where?!"

Sigh, "At the shogi place, it seems that Tsuji went against Akashi in the competition."

"He saw the squirt," he hit the rails " It's my fault." He looked at Kuroko. "What are you going to do? Going back to Austaralia?"

She looked up at the dark sky before answering "I won't. I'm done running away and hiding."

Kagami nodded in understanding "and the squirt?'

"He needs a father, there are certain things only a father can do. He needs a family."

"He have a family Kuroko, Natalie, Dean, Dad, You and even me, even if he makes my blood boil every time."

Kuroko smiled "I know and I would be forever grateful but Tsuji needs Him too. I know, because I realized it after what happened inmy family. He is still Tsuji's father I won't take that knowledge from Tsuji. My and He's issue is different from Tsuji."

Kagami thought about it and after a while he asks "Do you still love him?" he did not receive an answer, because it was written all over her face.

"Heh, seems like your mind is made up, but if he cause you something bad I'll beat him to death." Kagami grinned cracking his knuckles.

"I'll be counting on you then."

The bestfriend chatted, unable to detect the little shadow listening to them

:::

*knock knock Akashi tried to calm his nerves but he won't deny he is excited too. He is outside Tetsumi's home, courtesy of Midorima. He's been standing outside for quite sometime. The door slowly opens no one greeted him, he looked down. Tsuji crossed his arms "Took you long enough. I've been waiting for you."

Akashi was momentarily stunned. This kid is really a mixture of him and Tetsumi. Akashi entered the household, he noted the simplicity of it. 'Very Tetsumi-like'

They were sitting on the living room when Tsuji asked "So, what do you like ...Dad?" Akashi repeated the scenario in his mind, did he heard him right? He stared at the teal head who stood. "Dad?" he felt a squeeze in his heart.

"Dad is fine." He found himself saying.

"Okay, I was asking for the refreshment though." Tsuji deadpanned. He asked for tea. Akashi smiled and briefly wondered "How did Tetsumi raised him?"

"You said that out loud you know."

"Oh!" he chuckled he is careless with the kid like he was with Tetsumi. Tsuji placed an iced tea in front of Akashi. The previous captain do not mind, he is actually quite happy with his son. The thought haven't sunk into him yet. He still feels amazed every time he thinks about it.

"You seem okay with me being your dad. Tetsumi named you Tsuji." He nods.

"Mom named me after Natalie-san and Deans surname" seeing Akashi's inquiring look he continued "They were the people who looked after mom."

"I have no idea."

"It's okay dad, I'm fine" his dad smiled regrettably. Akashi felt lucky to have such a son and unlucky of not being present in the five years of his sons life.

"Where is Tetsumi?"

"Mom went out but I don't know where." He sips his iced tea "Dad..what is your plan now?"

He ruffled Tsujis hair "I want us to be family of course."

"How about your fiancee?" he asked looking at his feet.

"You don't need to worry about anything Tsuji, your ...your dad is fixing everything"

The teal head smiled and hugged him. Akashi for the first time in years felt at home. There is still Tetsumi but right now he basked in his sons embrace. Tsuji looked up at him. "So you still love mom?"

"Very much so."

"Then will you listen to my plan?" Tsuji flashed his white teeth grinning mischievously. "And You have no choice! I won the bet remember." Akashi was pretty much convinced that the teal head inherited almost if not all of him.

:::

Tetsumi's day went smoothly,in fact too smoothly to her liking if you ask her. She feels that something big will happen sooner or later. Tsuji too is unnaturally behave throughout the day. She just shrugged it off. 'Maybe he is too preoccupied planning his next prank on Kagami'. The next day Tetsumi realized how wrong she was. She woke up in a foreign place. She have no idea where she is or how she ended up there. It looks like she is in a hotel room, she opened the window and saw the sea. 'What on earth...' She is convinced that she is still asleep, however when she answered the knock on the door, Akashi's figure greeted her. She stood gawking and pinched herself but it did nothing. Oh Crap.


	11. Chapter 11

FoxNotes: Hello! It's been a while nee~ I've been preoccupied with other things but that doesn't necessarily mean that I forgot about this fic. I'm caught in a war in between my two best friends (Being a middle man is not something light y'know) it's painful and exhausting but I understand them to some extent. Hehe Oh If you read this Yona-chan don't be angry kay? (She knows about this. Tch.. Goodbye peaceful life!)

And to SoulXHunter your review caught my eye. And it makes me happy that you squealed :3 Tee-hee :3

Simplyrandomstuffs and Giotto-san, Rin1750 and Asluffy-san I like you!

Thank you for following and for the reviews and favourites :3

And To you who are reading this, I cannot thank you enough. I'm blushing very much these days. The One that Got Away reached over a hundred followers and Coveted is catching up. All I could do was shout "UWWAAHHH"

Oh I typed till my eyes bleed so.. there will be a lot of mistakes here :3

The One That Got Away

Chapter 11

After recovering from the initial shock Tetsumi cried a loud "Akashi-kun!" with slightly widened eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Akashi broke the momentary silence "It's almost noon but, care for breakfast?" He entered the room without ceremony carrying a tray of food. He put it down the coffee table in the room. Tetsumi is speechless 'How could this man...He hasn't changed a bit' "Where am I?" she asked him sharply "I know you were an extremist but … this is beyond crazy Akashi-kun!" The situation calls a reasonable reason and due to the circumstances Tetsumi momentarily forgot the state of their relationship. Plus, she has a gut feeling that a certain little monster is involved in the absurd situation. "We are currently in a Hotel resort in Okinawa." Akashi calmly answered her. She was shocked, so shock that her apathetic expression dropped. "O-okinawa? How on earth-?" Akashi sips a cup of tea before answering her troubled thoughts. Placing his hand on his chin he answers, "I picked you up in your house and we travelled by car to the port. We took a yacht. We were at sea for approximately eight hours. After arriving in this resort I carried you to this room. And that's about it." He stretched his shoulders a bit. "But I must say, you've gain some weight Tetsumi." Her face flushed red "Abduction is punishable by law! And…" she bit her lip "I only gained a few." She softly mumbled. "Oh?" He is amused, but Akashi tried not to chuckle, he would not attempt to anger her further. Weight is a VERY sensitive topic for every woman. Akashi only pushed his luck to squeeze some reactions on her. But she look utterly delicious in her current state, her oh so kissable lips in a cute pout, her blue orbs glaring affection (daggers) at him and most of all her adorable bed hair. He could only cough several times to hide his desires.

"Oh, seems like the plan is going well. Hm, I never saw Mom in such states before. Getting spank is going to be worth it." The little monster Tetsumi mentioned is watching the proceeding in the sidelines. He is unconsciously smiling all the way, the smile was so angelic, and there is no ounce of trace of how devious he can be.

* * *

Ogiwara knocked on the Kuroko's home after hearing of Tetsumi's father dismissal from the hospital. The old lady greeted him warmly. "I brought some fruits Grandma." "Oh what a nice kid. That is very thoughtful of you Shige-kun. Takeru is in the garden. Go see him." "Okay Grandma! Sorry for intruding" He took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Wearing one of the house slippers, he expertly walked to the direction of the garden. The house has been the Kuroko's home for so long as he remembered. He and Tetsumi would always play in the garden when they were kids. They are so different from each other gender aside, but somehow the two of them get along so well. The other meets the other halfway. Giving and taking. They dealt famously. Their parents would always say that should marry each other. Remembering those happy time made Ogiwara smile ruefully contrary to his usual smile.

After a warm greeting, Ogiwara flopped down on the wooden floor next to Kuroko's father. "You don't have work today Shige?" Takeru asked but did not spare a look at the doctor as he pet Nigou. "Ah! Uncle I came here to relax and you bug me about work. Give me a break." "Are you really your father's son?" deadpanned, Takeru shot the trademark apathetic look. Ogiwara rode the old man's joke. He had gotten used to the blank look after so many years. "Heh, my old man is workaholic so it wouldn't be impossible if Mother cheated on him" laughing a bit at his own joke. *Bonk the hand that was busy petting Nigou's fur hit the orange head. "Don't kid around like that. I will tell you this now and you better remember it." Takeru said, his eyes stern and more serious than normal. "Never underestimate a woman's intuition. You will thank me someday." He gulped and nodded furiously. Letting his curiosity got the better of him Ogiwara asked "So Auntie have that too?" An awkward silence passed "I.. I'm sorry…"he immediately averted his eyes from meeting Takeru's. The moment was broken by Tetsumi's grandma's entrance Ogiwara thanked the gods mentally. She brought tea and rice cakes and left after. Sipping their teas ease the slight tension in the air. After a long silence the older Kuroko, in a nostalgic tone spoke, "We always thought you and Tetsumi would marry each other someday." He placed the tea cup in the saucer absentmindedly, "We were not kidding back then when we said that…" "Uncle!" Ogiwara startled the two of them with his urgent voice. "I..uh..Uhm Tetsumi she… she has a mind of her own. Despite with her fragile looks she is really strong. Whenever she is about to break, she picks herself even more. I…I've always admired her for that." He looked at the ground in half embarrassment and in shame. He just confessed his feeling for Tetsumi to her father just now didn't he? A hand fell on his hung head. "That is what I'm going to say. I will not interfere anymore. I wouldn't want to have my daughter run away a second time. And Saya would definitely kill me if I do that. So could you win her on your own?" Shigehiro nodded in understanding "Will do." He grinned at Takeru and the older man gave a relieved sighed in return before faintly smiling. They spent another hour catching up on each other until Kuroko's father excused himself. Sitting alone in the garden Ogiwara inhaled the air before slumping down on his seat. He raised his arms to catch a falling leaf. He traced the edges "The fact that you became mine once upon a time is enough for me. AH!" he shouted stretching his limbs "I feel motivated. Hm?" His eyes dropped on Nigou whose head is tilted, staring at him.

* * *

Bread and butter, coffee with milk, and pancakes with honey she began eating. Akashi, seated on the opposite sofa is composedly sipping his tea. Her eyes followed the elegant movement of his arm as he lifts the cup to his lips. A particular strong wind blew the curtains, and the beautiful ocean came into view. The scene took her attention away from Akashi, reminiscing one particular memory. Her guarded eyes softened a little. Five years passed but Akashi could still read her. The way her eyelids would droop a little, her slightly open mouth and the silent burning flame in her clear eyes. He was the only one who could notice these parts of her, and he takes pride in that. She is currently troubled, well he can't blame her. She is practically sharing a table with a man who cheated on her, and the said man kidnapped him. Truth be told, if Akashi was in her place it would have rained blood already. But Tetsumi is different, she has always been an odd one and her oddity is one of the million reasons why Akashi fell in love with her.

"You…" Akashi coughed a little to hide his embarrassment for his broken voice. 'I guess I'm nervous.' "You are taking things quite well." "I'm sorry to disappoint you then." She exasperatedly sighed but her exasperation doesn't seem to have any effect on her monotonous voice. "I know Tsuji is involve somehow on this affair." Akashi's eyes squinted a little "Actually, he is the one who planned this all. I'm proud." 'He is definitely an Akashi. No doubt.' He mentally added, Tetsumi could see him sparkling a little. She can't help but feel a bit annoyed on how Akashi is acting "An extremist, cunning, spoiled, chauvinist, manipulative and did I say unmindful of the effects? Look at where I'am now." She looked at him with dead eyes, like saying 'It was your entire fault and your darn genes' but regained her usual blankness quickly. "I can't say I'm complaining. It works on my favour." He smirked. They both found it strange that they could sit in the same room and talk as if nothing happened these past few years. They gather that they are adults now and it's also about Tsuji being their bridge. They have found a common ground. She shifted a little in her seat to the direction of the door. It was slightly open. "You can come in now. I'm not mad." The little teal head came out of his shell, he cautiously enters the room, and he sways more in Akashi's direction. Bakagami may be an idiot but he is not a liar. He believes what Kagami said about how scary his mother can be. "Hi Mom… Hi Dad…I'll sit here." He picked a seat near Akashi and a little far from Tetsumi. "Don't be too afraid. Based on my experience, Tetsumi's wrath is like a Tornado, you just have to go with the flow to stay alive" Akashi whispered on the little teal head "Really?" Tsuji whispered back, relieved. "But if you're not careful enough, you might end up losing your life." He mysteriously whispered again. Tsuji stiffened, looking so serious he asks "So someone died before?" "Someday. Well, I saw it first-hand but… you'll be scarred for life." Akashi is somehow happy with the memory, smiling(We all know why. Poor Ki-chan!). Little Tsuji was taken aback; he faced Kuroko and bend his knees in front of her "MOM I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Kuroko is astonished on how Tsuji is behaving, the kid usually behaves in a mature way, for the first time she thought that her little angel could be such a baby like any other kids. She is quite sure it's Akashi's influence. He is tightly holding back his tears while bending his knees on the floor. Akashi received a fierce glare "Just what did you tell him?" He intelligently shut his mouth and focused his attention to his tea.

* * *

Haru Oono dejectedly heads home. She is in Akashi's apartment but like she expected he wasn't in. After she went outside the building to the parking lotwhere her bodyguards are, a black limousine parked near her. She peeked on the open car window. She froze seeing who is inside. Satorou Akashi makes his first move.


	12. Chapter 12

Foxnotes: I promised myself that I will finish this before 2015 and yet, *sighs but on the other note here is Chapter 12. I'm putting writing any stories on hold (Mainly Coveted but there are other stories in my collection notebook too) until I finalized TOTGA. I wanted an original cover, I'm starting to familiar myself with pencils and paper again to create one(It might take long but I'm trying my best). It's what I do when my mind want to relax. Seems like everyone is loving my Tsuji, yeah folks he is mine *grins Nah, I only want to give him a big hug!

The longest chapter so far :3 Leave a review and tell me what you think. Cheers

The One That Got Away

Chapter 12

The night is breathtakingly beautiful in Okinawa. The stars are shining brighter and bigger however, Kuroko Tsuji's mood is spoiling the calm night. Frustrated, he slumped on his seat. The family of three is currently having their desserts in the Hotel's restaurant. His blank aquamarine eyes traveled back and forth from his mom and dad. The latter having his tea (again) while Tetsumi is having her second cup of (especially requested) vanilla milkshake. They explored the island and played in the beach, they played beach basketball too. They did a lot but the trip kills the purpose. Nothing progressed between his parents like he wanted to. The two barely said a word or two to each other, they interacted only the tiniest bit. His parent did not have a conversation at all. Just thinking how the afternoon went drains his spirit even more. He groaned loudly at the thought which worried Tetsumi.

"Are you all right Tsuji?"

"..."

"Does your stomach hurt?"

His eyes were so lifeless. "You're right Mom my stomach hurts a little so I'll go back to the room first."

"I'll go with you." Tetsumi said, standing up.

"No Mom, I'm okay."

"It's a shame you won't be able to watch the fireworks display the resort specifically prepared for us." Akashi, finally speaking. True, the Resort they were staying, informed them first hand that they are going to have a pyro kinetic display at night. Knowing the Akashi heir is there, the Resorts owner wasted no time to impress him. Hoping that the young heir to put a good word or two to his father. The manager learned in the afternoon that Satorou Akashi's son is in the resort. They immediately prepared for the firework display even with the limited time. It is quite impressive of them if they pull it off but nothing will change what they look in the young Akashi's eyes. Leeches.

"You two can go, besides I could still watch it from my room." Without waiting for a reply Tsuji trotted away from the two of them. Heterochromatic and teal eyes could only watch his back.

"I think I should follow him." She said getting ready.

"Don't." It's not like he is not worried about Tsuj. He had a firm grasp on what the other teal head is thinking about. He knew the problem lies with the two of them. Poor Tsuji, having such troublesome parents. "It's better to do as he says."

"But... I'm worried." Akashi smiled at that, Tetsumi truly loves their child so much and he finds this trait very endearing. She always had it in her to be a wonderful mother and wife. She dreamed to be a kindergarten teacher; it explains her fondness of children. Akashi often teased her about this back then, recalling twists his heart a little. He stood up and offered his hand to her. "We should probably get going." The manager told them to go to a particular place, the perfect place to watch the fireworks. Seeing her reluctance he adds, "He is all right, whose son do you think he is?" but it was seeing his outstretched hand that had seems to trouble her. In the end she shied away from him and muttered a low "I'm sorry." Akashi let his hand fall to his side. He scolded himself mentally for letting his gentlemanly instinct kick in. He led the way with Tetsumi following closely behind. They went in their way in silence.

Contrary to what Tsuji may think he originally planned what to do the whole day. The way he would approach, the topic he will open, Akashi even plotted certain scenarios in his mind. He knew needed to pull such an effort to completely erase the awkwardness between them and that's what he wanted to do. The probability of the plan to work was hundred percent but Akashi overlooked an unforeseen factor. They decided to have a breather on the beach when Tetsumi changed into her swimsuit. He was stunned as well as the all men in the area. Adulthood did wonders on Kuroko. Her curves complimented her body well. Her milky white skin shines even more in the dark-blue two piece bikini she wore. With her weakened misdirection, all eyes turned to her. Akashi had to use all his willpower not to snap the necks of the men who drools at her sight. He had to scare away anyone who went as far as ten meters of her. He was so busy the whole afternoon and add to that, he was also constantly chased and approached by women. He had a very tiring afternoon; thinking about it gives him headache. 'Sometimes having perfect looks could be a drag' he stops and grimaces 'Now I sounded like Ryota.'

"Akashi-kun?" he looked at her direction, "You look troubled." She said looking at his hand. He was unconsciously clenching his fist.

"Hm, it's nothing to worry about." He replied in a while.

She looks at him long before nodding "If you say so."

Akashi is walking a few feet ahead and he could feel his back burn from her stare.

:::

One of the highest buildings in Tokyo stood the main branch of the Akashi Corporation. On the top floor, having a glass glistening champagne in his hands, Akashi Satorou, the reigning king sits in his throne room. With bored calculating eyes he observes the city below uninterestedly. His cat-like golden eyes gleamed in the poorly-lit office of his. He likes it like dark, just befitting for the kind of person he is. It gives off an eerie aura and as the sadist he is, adds to the torture of whoever got summoned in his lair and he like it. He will not be bestowed the cognomen of 'Demonic Tycoon' if he is anything less than that. He had an image to uphold and darn he was very much please with that. The victim today is the sole daughter of the Oono Corp. Oh, He always find it amusing seeing these rich bastards tremble with fear. How hypocrite of him, he is also one (Rich bastard that is) He picked the Oono heiress from Seijurou's apartment, to have a nice chat. (yeah riiiight)

"Seijurou disappeared?" he said, finally looking at his prey. His cold voice sending chills to everyone present in the room which is Haru and his secretary. She is petrified. Seeing this, Satorou smiled. "Ye-yes Sir…" Haru stuttered. "Do you have any idea why?" The scared Haru managed to tell the older Akashi what transpired in the festival even if she was scared shitless. He had a thoughtful look but his expression betrayed none of his thoughts. The silence is killing them slowly. It's like prolonging the pain before ending up trashed and killed. After some time the King dismissed them without saying anything. Confused but relieved Haru needed no second invitation, she happily fled the room. All alone, Satorou flashed his fangs with a predatory look "Let's see what your strategy this time Sei-ju-rou" he fished his phone and searched through his contacts. Finding one particular name he dialed the number and waited for the line to connect. After the second ring a gruff voice answered on the other line. "I have a job for you."

His son will not like it, he is sure of that and he would probably witness that vicious look on Akashi again. Hoho~ someone is excited. He was extremely delighted. The way those heterochromatic eyes would narrow into slits. The piercing glint on those orbs giving a beast look. Heh, that son of his will really take the business world by storm, no doubt about that. He only saw it once and it was carved in his mind.

"_Seijurou what can you say about this?" Akashi's eyes widened, on the table were pictures of him and Tetsumi on their recent date. He gulped mentally, so this moment finally came._

"…"

_Crossing his arms atop the table, Satorou studied his son like a hawk. "It's fine if you are fooling around Seijurou but-"_

"_I'm not." he answered the unfinished question, point blank. He looked at his father straight in the eye. He figured a long time ago that if his father discovered his relationship with teal head he will never deny it. His feelings for Tetsumi were real and he will never lie about that. Knowing his father, it was no use denying it either._

_Golden orbs hardened. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you quite well." It's not that he did not hear Akashi but dared the young captain to say it again._

"_I'm serious about her." Akashi repeated loud and intense not caring if his father's eyes glinted dangerously. He stood not faltering one bit._

"_..."Satorou opened his mouth and …..laugh? He laughed neither with mirth nor with glee but pure maniacal laugh. "That's a nice look you got there." The older Akashi had never seen son with such strong emotions before. He likes it. Whatever he says the redhead do it no question asked. He always meets whatever that is thrown to him passively. He may be a very busy man but that did not stop him to oversee the upbringing of his child. Seijurou was exceptional, he had no worries of him, it's quite the opposite actually, he expects a lot of his heir and he would not have it any other way. He brought up Seijurou like any other Akashi, but he must admit, that he did not see these coming, for his son to fall in love. Love? He never believed the word exists._

"_Pursuing relationships with girls with such labels is fruitless. Absurd thing such as 'Love' are not needed by an Akashi. Emotions and attachments make you weak and vulnerable. Now tell me Seijurou, are you really an Akashi?" Akashi was almost shaken with the feral way his father is looking at him but strengthened his conviction. He will not allow this deviant control his life any longer. Darn it he is __**not just**__ an Akashi he is Akashi Seijurou, he is __**not just**__ an heir, he __**is not**__ just Akashi Satorou's son, but __**his own person **__and most of all he __**is not**__ a puppet. All his life he lived the life that was expected of him; harsh, strict and controlled. He was willing to bear it but now that his father learned about Kuroko he could not take it anymore. More so he know what his father is capable of, in short Kuroko is now exposed to danger and it was his entire fault. And above all else he cannot gamble Tetsumi's safety._

_He was silent or rather he could not answer the question. Having Satorou as an enemy now is not good with how the things are standing._

"_You don't want to answer?" silence he folded his arms before opening one of the folders on the desk. "Then how about we play a game?" He proposed. A game that is already planned out. He put another picture on the table. It was a shot of a beautiful black haired girl. Long fingers tapped the picture "This girl is Oono's only heir. I want you to what they call 'date' her." Hm, he was quite pleased with the thought. The company is gaining more grounds each day and the chairman is getting bolder, he plans to have them whipped before any threat sprung out. _

"_Father I cannot play that kind of game." Akashi said through gritted teeth, his voice rising a notch. He knows what the older wants but he could not just do that. What about Kuroko? He could never hurt Tetsumi. He would never!_

_Strong fist connected to the wooden table making dent on the once smooth surface. "__**Do you really think you have theright to refuse me Seijurou?**__ You don't have a choice. Be grateful that I did not order you to marry her. Would you rather have that?" he sneered, and Seijurou's father could order him that._

_Akashi wanted to avert his eyes from reality but he needed to face it. What his father said was true. He is currently powerless against the king of the Akashi Conglomerate. Opposing him is like signing death warrant. He do not like the thought but he have no choice but to accept. He will play this game however he will play it on his own way._

:::

Tetsumi and Akashi ditched the fireworks display. On the way to the sitting area, Kuroko caught quite a sight on her peripheral vision. Curiosity got the better of her. When Akashi saw her stopping he raised his eyebrows questioningly. Tetsumi pointed the open door not too far away from where they are standing and said with her head tilting to Akashi's direction "Fireflies." Simple as that.

Akashi raised his eyebrows higher looking at the direction. "I think that is only for staff to enter. It leads to the back of the resort."

But Tetsumi wasn't listening she is already walking to open the glass doors.

"Tetsumi..."

"I'm quite sure Akashi-kun knows that I'm too stubborn for that."

His lips curved slightly upwards "I know that, so at least let me lead. You are still stubborn as ever."

He murmured the last part and with their close proximity it did not go unheard.

"I don't want to hear that from my abductor." She huffed in annoyance and walked ahead leaving a chuckling Akashi behind.

It seems like there is a small pond outside where fireflies flock. To say the least a very enchanting sight greeted the two. They were awestruck at the place that they stilled for the moment. Different colors of fireflies surround them. It was way better than the loud fireworks. Tetsumi was in trance that she did not felt Akashi's stare at her. She looked like a fairy with her entire frame lighted with green to pink to blue. He never found anyone as beautiful as her and he doesn't think he'll ever will. Once again Tetsumi Kuroko captured his heart, falling deeper than he already was. He surrendered to the feeling. He wanted to capture her small frame in an embrace and forget the world. He wanted to crush those lips of hers with his and kisses her around hundreds of fireflies. Smiling wistfully, he do not have a right, to be precise he **lost** the right to hold her. And again for the thousandth time his heart filled with remorse as he watched her glow without him on her side.

Akashi found a stone bench in the area, the two decided shared it, their shoulders are touching the other, but it went unnoticed or was ignored though Akashi is very much pleased with the current development. No words, just them silently watcing the little bugs swarm the whole place. They sit there for a while admiring the natures work.

Surprisingly it was the teal head that broke the comfortable silence.

"Sorry." Now that was a surprise, out of all the words to hear Akashi expected the apology the least. Looking at anywhere but him, she continued to talk. "I'm sorry for keeping Tsuji from you. I did not want to... to ruin your life. You have your whole life ahead of you and having a child is not one of them. In the end you learned about him. I guess it was inevitable" Eyes with the color of the sky and deep as the ocean met his way, he drowned in them. "I apologize, but I do not regret my actions. Everything I held important today was because of the decisions I made."

Akashi cannot believe it, Tetsumi was at least supposed to be angry! Why was she saying these things? What he did was terrible. He left her alone with their child when she needed him the most, he betrayed her and yet she still thinks about him. How much of any angel was she? It would be strange to say these things coming from him but he was the one who needs to apologize and an Akashi never apologizes. Tetsumi was an exception. 'When will you stop surprising me?'

"It was I who should apologize. I..."

"You don't have to. You were only thinking about your future. Everything is now fine, Tsuji is happier. He never asked but I know he always wondered why he don't have a father." She paused looking at him direct in the eye.

"You could forgive yourself now Akashi-kun. It's okay."

Golden and crimson orbs widened. Astonished. So the teal head read him all this time. He could feel his eyes begin to moisten. She was smiling albeit a little sad. At him. A smaller one than the one he used to received but nonetheless a smile directed to him. She is not angry, he realized. He can't say he is happy but he is beyond grateful, it would hurt the worst if he heard those pink lips say he hates him. But he is feeling that there is something more with what she is saying.

"Thank you for reaching out to Tsuji" Akashi nodded he could not say anything at his moment. "He demanded this of you right? I'm sorry if you have to put up with me because of Tsuji. I won-"Akashi did not let her finish what she was saying. Now that was it.

"I think you got something wrong here Tetsumi." His voice was low but clear and sharp. He sounded a little irked too and here he was starting to cry earlier.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Don't play dumb with me Tetsumi." interrupting her for the second time. "Yes, it was Tsuji's idea but I will not do anything that was asked of me just because. I won't lift a single finger if I don't want to do it." Akashi with all sincerity say "Tetsumi Kuroko—"

"Akashi-kun please-"she begged knowing where this turn of conversation would lead. She knows too well that tone of his. Whenever she felt insecure he always chastised her and in the end he-. She don't want to hear or it will be too late.

It was too late.

"I still love you."

She heard him loud and clear.

:::

Tetsumi turned and twisted on the bed she could not go back to sleep. After Akashi's confession last night- oh great, she could feel her face heat up, she do not know how to approach the man.

'I still love you'

"Ooff" she buried her burning face from the pillow she grabbed. Mentally debating what to do, she guessed that the only way to go is to stay away from the red head at the moment. She couldn't believe that her personal mantra over the years was swept with just those few words.  
Few years have passed but the effect the red head had on her was still as strong as it was or even stronger. Her flushed died down when she thought of the girl she saw at the festival. Despite all the effort she did, her feelings that she kept deep inside was open in a flash and she could not take it. Her heart still flutters and she blushed again remembering those words he said. She needs to stop thinking about it. Finally, she sat down on the bed to get up only to catch Tsuji looking at her with a weird expression.

"Mom? Why are you blushing like a Christmas light?"

If Tetsumi was surprised and/or embarrassed she did not show it. Dodging the question she asked if his stomach is already fine. To which he respond with a yes but said that he would like to be left alone for the whole day. "You could explore with Dad. I"ll be okay."

"Tsuji," full mother-mode she began, "I'm going with this because there is nothing I could do anymore and protesting would do nothing. **But **you cannot plan something like this again. I know you are fully aware that what you did was disrespectful, not only as your mother but as an individual as well." A sigh replaced her riprimanding tone. "Don't do this stunt again without my permission. If you want to go out you could always tell me." Her eyes softened hugging the little man.

"It's unfair." Tsuji's upset tone was muffled. She pulled and held him on both shoulders. "It's unfair." He repeats head downcast refusing to look at her. "Mom is fixing her family. Why can't I do the same in ours?"

She wanted to cry, she knows Tsuji longed for a complete family she could not give. And now that he knew Akashi he will stop at nothing.

"...Tsuji-kun your father has a fiancée. They are to be married anytime soon."

"Dad called it off." He said quickly. Tetsumi was silent 'He called it off?' But-'

"He..." she searched for the correct reply; she considered the possibility "could have. But Tsuji there are people who cannot agree with that. Besides he will never let Akashi-kun."

"He?" finally looking up at his mother he asks "Who is he?" Tetsumi slowly shakes her head.

"What you want is not easy to achieve." She pauses. "I'm not saying your father is lying but don't expect too much. Okay? "she patted his hair before walking to the bathroom and shut the door.

Tsuji lied down on the bed and thinks about what his mother said.

'You say that Mom but your eyes..."

:::

If yesterday he cannot approach the bluenette for certain circumstances now he could not because of the person herself. Tetsumi won't even look at his direction anymore. Akashi mat regret saying those words but he do not. It was clear avoidance but if Tetsumi is reacting that way it also means that her thought are full of him. She was disturbed of his confession last night. It may be a small progress but he is happy with the thought. He still affects her.

Akashi reserved a week-long stay but it was cut short by one phone call from Midorima. Kuroko's mother is showing improvement and woke up one time; the husband told his wife that their daughter came home. Before slumbering she expressed her desire to see her. Next morning they have to return to the bustling city of Tokyo. He barely had anything to accomplish then time was up. This clearly put a damp on Akashi's mood. He wants to punch a wall or play Frisbee with his scissor with the men he caught staring at the bluenette. He settled for a drink.

Akashi is in the bar (You know the quiet and fancy place with an elegant bartender, not the other kind of bar that is loud.) sitting in one of the bar stool, holding a glass of alcohol with several empty glasses in front of him. He took another glass and called for another. He shakes the new drink absentmindedly, 'Did I lost my touch?' What Akashi said was true, if it were the previous him the eager, aggressive brimming with confidence young man with no fear, would he make a difference? He rounded a bit he admits.

'If only Tetsumi approach me not the other way around.' He chugs the drink and reaches for another when he realized the bar stool beside him was occupied and Kuroko 'freakin' Tetsumi was seated in the said stool.

"Do you mind if I join you?' he doesn't. He eyes her as she drinks one of his many glasses.

"Your'e drinking something instead of those milkshakes? I'm rather surprised."

"Yes," the reason behind that was one of the many gatherings she attended with the Crossfrod couple. Natalie would always shove a glass of wine or champagne or anything on her. She did not state the reason to Akashi though.

"I drink water too if you must know." Sarcastic but with no bite. "And I didn't know you were a drunkard." She said motioning the empty glasses and bottles in front of him.

"I' m not this is..." How should he say it 'A habit I got because of you?' He doesn't say anymore but she's waiting.

"...I'm just drinking that's all." She does not look convinced but said nothing.

After drinking some and talking some trivial things Tetsumi opened the topic of the trip.

"I liked the trip even if it was a bit unexpected and forced, it was relaxing at least. Tsuji had fun as well."

He chuckled a bit "Now you're being nice. You don't need to be nice to me Tetsumi." Reaching for another glass her small hands stop him.

"I'm serious... and Akashi-kun I think you had enough." Stealing the glass from him she brought it to her lip. Some dripped to her chin.

"Stop it Tetsumi." He does not know what he wants to stop, her drinking or her oblivious seducing.

"No you're the one who should stop Akashi-kun."

"You're already tipsy Tetsumi."

"Am not!"

"I have high alcohol tolerance." because of years of drinking routine yeah.

"Me too!" she replied back determinedly. Akashi cocked his eyebrow.

"Tetsumi you shouldn't challenge me." His eyes darkening.

"Afraid to lose?" teasing.

"As if" Akashi called the bartender.

:::

She was pushed into the door of his room. Even with their current state they found the right one. The man pushed his body to hers, squeezing her between his body and the door. A crushing brutal kiss was next. A whine escaped from his angels' mouth when they parted for air. The not so innocent kiss continued as his hands rover into her fully developed body. Familiarizing, seeking and searching.

"Inside?" His husky voice sent chills to her spine enough to send her to heaven. A throaty moan was her answer as the pale hands on his blood red hair was fisted and tugged down for another deep kiss.

Tsuji slept alone on his bed that night.


End file.
